Fairy Tails Guardian
by MuffinMalonez
Summary: You are the Guardian of Fairy Tail. You don't have the best past. You're missing half your right arm and you ARE queen of the Guardians. You just trying to show that you can make it, even with a short hand.
1. Prologue

You know of the 'Guardians'?

I know what you're thinking and no, not a man's Guardian or parents. I'm talking about a group's Guardian. Notice, I said Guardian and not Guardian Angel. Also, I said' Guardian' singular. How about this, let's go to the history of the

'Guardians'

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Some man has a Guardian Angel, as is the Angels guarding the man. But, you mustn't forget, all Angels aren't all good Angels. Those Angels are called Fallen Angels. In short, they're still Angels, just not pure ones.

Some man has a Guardian Demon, as is the Demon is guarding the man. But, you mustn't forget, all Demons aren't all evil Demons. Those are called Risen Demons. In short, they're still Demons but, not ill-mannered ones. Remember, there is a difference between a Devil and a Demon. Now, that been cleared, let us start from the beginning.

At first, there was only Guardian Angles. "Angels are the ones that guard." "Angels are and will forever be better that Risen Demons." Angels this Angels that. Risen's couldn't be just as good as Angels? Risen Demons got furious because, they wanted to help man but, the Angels wouldn't let that happen. So, because of this, the Demons made Guardian Demons. They do what Angels do, but not as graceful-looking. Each Demon stands by their man and guards them, just like Angels do. The Angels didn't like this. Less and fewer Angels where guardians. This kept going on and on for years. When there was about 50% of Guardian Angels and about 50% of Guardian Demons, there was war. The Guardian War. The war was very gruesome, gory, bloody, they all mean the same. Angels were slain. Demons were slain. Blood was worn, exposed, leaked, eaten with, drank, and thrown. Skin was torn, ripped eaten, cut, and shot. Wings were plucked, scraped, impaled, and sliced. Horns were chopped, burned, smashed, and chucked. Bones were broken, shatter, shook, and strung. Bodies were tortured, beat, captured, and starved. This war was not pretty and not helpful to Man. When a Mans guardian is slain or leaves the Man for war. That Man doesn't have any protection, someone to fight for the Mans life. So, the Man, will most likely die or will be seriously mentally, physically, or emotionally injured. Man attacking Man, suicide, cliffs, murders, stealings, rape. All the levels increased when the war started. Man hid from other Man. Stopped having open arms for others. They become isolated. Man called this epidemic 'The Drop'. Man at this time didn't know of the Guardians existence. They didn't know what was happening to the race, Man started to worry. Since a Guardian is connected to Man by mind, body, and soul. The Guardians went crazy cause of Mans atmosphere. The Guardians couldn't protect Man, there were too crazy to focus. But luckily, in the middle of the war, a Demon and an Angel, fell in love. Because, of this, they became outlaws. The Angel wasn't an Angel anymore, she was a Fallen Angel. The Demon wasn't a Demon anymore, he was a Risen Demon. The Angel's name was Catherine and the Demons name was Armin. They weren't well known in their worlds but, they weren't nobody's. The two loved each other very much. It was hard watching close friends die. Family, die. Children harmed or die. The couple had an idea, to bind Risen Demons and Angels together. They spread their idea across the 7 Lands. They eventually, gained attention. They war started slowing down, not as many casualties. Some Guardians returned to their Man. Man stopped dying, acting out, and stayed calm. The Risen Demons liked the idea, so did the Angels. The Angels and the Risen Demons decided made a deal upon each other. To make the contract short, it goes like this: Guardian Demons shall exist. Guardian Angels shall exist. Together it's just a Guardian but, only over a large powerful group. With adeal, a new Era was made the Guardian Era.

The war was over. Man went back to their right mind. They opened arms for others and wished each other good luck. Doors were opened for one another. Everything was back to normal. So man thought. The Demon and Angel, Armin and Catherine, learned their birds and bees with each other. Cease the first Guardian, Theodore, was born. He was mighty. Everyone loved him. So he was named King of Guardians. The Angels and Demons wanted children just like Theodore. They got busy with each other and had many children.

Years has past and the Guardian population has increased. One day Theodore was on a stroll until he saw another Guardian. He thought she was beautiful. He learned her mom is a Demon and Dad and Angel. Her name was Penelope. The two had fallen in love. They had a child named Eleanora. Right around this time, Magical Guilds started getting popular among Man. Theodore and Penelope wanted their child to Guard one of the many Magical Guilds. So, they started training Eleanora. The family didn't know, there was a Fallen Angel that despised them. She wanted them dead. One Night, the family was sleeping, she attacked. She has slain Theodore and Penelope. She went for Eleanora last. Eleanora fought for her life. During the battle, the Fallen Angel cut off her arm. Eleanora had enough, she defeated the Angel by cutting off her head. Eleanora, love her parents dearly but, she had to live for them. Her Grandparents offers her to live with them. She declined. She was old enough to take care of herself. While this was going on, a Guild was made. At the start, there were only 4 members... Fairy Tail.

There was a new guild called Fairy Tail. The First Guild master of Fairy Tail was, Mavis Vermillion. For a Guild to retrieve a Guardian, the Master must be sleep and the Guardian must want to Guard the Guild with all their heart. Eleanora was basically Queen of the Guardians. She hated all the pity she got. She wanted everyone to see that she doesn't need help, even if she lost her dominant arm. She wanted to prove she was strong, even if she can only hold one arm up. She wanted everyone to see, she can be the best...with a disability. One day she was just walking around when she saw a small building called Fairy Tail. She walked in examined the place. It was small and quaint. The leader was determined to find out if Fairys had Tails. Eleanora like her determination. She wanted to be the Guardian of this Guild. Even if is was small, it was a good place to start, to prove her point. She was going to raise it from the ground. Eleanora talked to Mavis in her sleep, they made a deal. Eleanora did what she said she was going to do, she rose Fairy Tail from the ground. Fairy Tail is the Strongest Guild in Fiore. Now, Eleanora is the Strongest Guardian you will EVER meet.


	2. Chapter One

"Shut it Flame head!"

"You shut it Ice Princess!" You Grab your sword and point it at the two.

"Be quiet...I'm thinking. I can't do it with your bickering!" You growl and squint your purple eyes at them.

"Yes, ma'am." They say in unison. You make your sword disappear into oblivion and sit down at the bar next to Cana.

"Hey, Mira. Can I get some beer?" You rest your elbow on the bar table and lean in.

"Anything for you Ellie." Mira smiles and turns around. People have always called you Ellie. So you're used to it. Mira sets the drink in front of you. You grab it and turn to Cana.

"Thanks, Mira. Cheers Cana?" You ask with a smile.

"Always Ellie." She smirks and Cana and you chug. While chugging your yin yang necklace starts to glow and vibrate.

"Sorry ladies, I have a meeting to attend to." You put the Beer down and wipe your mouth with your hand. You press your yin yang and you teleport to the Guardian Council doors.

You open the door and walk in. The room is a dark blue with lights shining on the seat you need to take. You see a table to seat 8. You sit down and fill the 8th spot.

"Ellie, do you know why you're here?" HeadMaster ask. You sigh. You lean forward and put your elbow on the table. You start massaging your temple.

"What did Fairy Tail do this time?"

"Well a pink headed boy was supposed to defeat some bandits but, he destroyed 3 towns. So, to pay for it, it's coming out of Fairy Tails pocket." He finishes.

"I'm sorry sir. I will have a talk with Fairy Tail as soon as I get back-" You start to get up to leave but, headmaster cuts you off.

"Eleanora, we're not done yet sit down." You sit back down. "The Alcohol Market is running out of Alcohol because of Fairy Tail and don't act like you don't drink it too. Tell me, how does your guild drink all that booze?" The headmaster sighs. "Ellie, I love you like a daughter. Well, you're my Granddaughter but, please, I don't want to do anything I don't want to." You smile at what he says, cause you love him too.

"Of course, I will talk to them. See ya later, Grandpa." You stand up.

"Good." He chuckles. "See ya later." He waves at you and you wave back. You make your way out of the room. You close your eyes and sigh.

"Always getting in trouble Fairy Tail..." You press your yin yang and think of drinking beer with Cana.

When your open your eyes your back at the bar. You smile.

"Well, what was it about this time?" Cana ask.

"Give me a second." You summon your sacred sword, put it behind your back, and walk up to Natsu. "Hey, Natsu." He turns around to look at you. Not noticing the sword. He smiles.

"Whats up Ellie?" You whip your sword in front of you and have the tip of the sword in Natsu's nose. His onyx eyes go wide.

"I swear upon the Demons and Angels that if you destroy any more towns with your recklessness, you will deal with me. Got it?" You stare him in the eyes. He nods. You evaporate your sword. "Good choice." You smile and go back to your Beer.

"Wow Ellie, everyone likes a show," Cana says, this confuses you.

"What do you mean?" Cana points and everyone has their jaws open beyond human capability. Except for Mira and Cana. There just laughing.

"You're one of the only people who can keep that boy in check." Mira says. You giggle. You picked up your cup but, got interrupted.

"Ellie!" It was Natsu.

"What do you want?! I just want to finish my Beer!!" You yell.

"Fight me!" He yells. With an angry face, you grab your beer and aim for Natsu's face. He dodges it.

"Fine, it's on!" You hold your yin yang and yell the words. "I beg of thee great Armin and I call upon the Demons of the underworld! Turn my heart into pure light but, my soul into Darkness. Help my body wield Demons magic!" Black wings spread from your back, your hair goes short, your horns get longer, your clothes and hair turn black except the gold plates on your body, and your eyes glow red from anger. "Armins sword!" You summon your Demon sword and charge toward Natsu.

You were going to attack but, someone grabs you from behind and you struggle to get free. Guess they had other plans.

"Ellie! Calm down!" Says the voice from the voice behind you.

"Mira let me go!" Mira can't defeat you but, she is strong.

"Ellie! You'll kill him! Fairies don't kill! Right?!" When she says this, you calm down.

"Your right..." When you say this, Mira slowly lets you go. You glance at Mira then charge at Natsu again. You punch him square in the face. You dust off your hand on your clothes. "So Mira about that Beer. Can I get some more?" You ask. Mira giggles.

"Ellie, change first." She says. You look down.

"Ohhhhh." You hold your yin yang. "Eleanora..." You change back to your old self and smile at Mira.

"Thanks. Now, about that Beer..."

_

"Ellie, your parfume is magnificent!"

"Edward get off me!"

"But Miss. Ellie. I can't we are destined to be together!" Edward takes a long sniff up your arm. "I will love you even If you're not perfect!!!" He places kisses up your arm. You scream.

"Someone help! Get him off of me!" Gray comes running over and elbows Edwards' head. Edward rubs his noggin.

"How dare you hit a Guardian!" He stands back and points at Gray. Gray shrugs. Edward chose Blue Pegasus to Guard. His guild greatly resembles him.

"Sorry man. She's Guardian and we have to protect her like she protects us." Gray picks you up bridal style and carries you to Masters office.

"You good?" He asked and you shiver.

"He freaks me out and low key scares me." You rub your shoulder. Gray ruffles your hair while dodging your horns.

"It's okay. Fairy Tail is here for you." He says.

"Thanks, Gray. But, I have to fight him if he won't leave. So, If excuse me." You smile at Gray and walk out the door. You draw your sword and point it.

"EDWARD! LEAVE OR FIGHT ME!"

Part 1

The part where she transforms into her demon form is based off the story 'Fairy Tails Angel Slayer' by W0lf_Ang3l. You should check her story out its really good. There's like 66 chapters so There's a lot to read!

Part 2

Did you like it? I like the plot a lot. I really don't know its future like if Ellie is gonna fall in love or not. I just don't know so we'll go with the flow. Bye bye and don't forget to vomment! I like that face...

~Muffin


	3. Chapter Two

The Guild was an all out brawl. Chairs, tables, people, and cats flying everywhere. Chaos as usual. I was enjoying myself with Elfman the beast by punching him square in the face. While beating, a flash of bright yellow caught my eye. A girl.

A radiant blonde girl with a suitcase, magazine, and a blue marker. Standing, at the big brown doors of the Fairy Tail entrance.

She was gorgeous. The blonde had beautiful large brown orbs as eyes. Curves of a goddess some would say (lowkey loke(see want i did there?)).

She was wearing a blue and white sleeveless collared shirt, a short blue skirt, dark brown knee-length boots, she also had a brown belt, attached was gold keys and a whip, and she had a small side ponytail with a blue bow holding it up. She looks familiar... suspiciously familiar. I stop beating Elfman and walk up to her.

"Why hello there. My name is Eleanora but, you may call my Ellie. I'm the Guardian Of Fai-" You stop because you realize who it is.

"Ellie?!" The Blondes eyes widen.

"Lucy?! " I stare at her for a minute. "Lucy! I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you in forever!" I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Ellie! I've missed you!" Lucy wrapped her arms around me. Her eyes started to water.

"I used to babysit you! Well, you were like 2 the last time I saw you. You probably don't remember me. Ya know, it's hard keeping up with a two-year-old when you only have one arm. Ya know, terrible twos. I always got the vibe that Jude really didn't like me. " I start to mumble about the past. Tears are now at the brim of my eyes. She's like a long lost sister to me.

"What are you doing here Ellie?" She asks.

"Well, I'm the Guardian." Lucy looks at me strangely.

"You're a Guardian? I didn't know that. My mom told me stories about you but, she didn't bring up you being a Guardian. Well, you learn something new every day." She says.

"How did you recognize me? You were so young last time I saw you." I pull away and look into her maple eyes.

"I have a picture of you, my mom, and I. I never knew why you had horns but, I didn't pay much attention to it. This explains a lot." I chuckle at her.

"Well, Lucy what brings you here?" I ask. Her face brightens.

"I want to join Fairy Tail!" She shouts.

"Really?! That's great, we'll have to throw a party! Follow me so we can talk to Makarov. If he's here" I say excitedly.

"Okay. Lead the way." She responds.

We walk through the middle of the guild battle. Dodging bodies on the floor and others flying towards Lucy and I. We make it to the bar but, Mira can hear me yelling at her over the ruckus.

Sick of the noise, I summon Armin Sword and slam the sword into the ground.

"Shut up! Mira can't hear cause you're so loud!" I yell, getting their attention. Some are in middle of punching with a derp face. It's quite hilarious, to be honest.

"Thank you." I smile and turn to Mira. "Hey, Mira wheres Gramps?" I ask.

"Haven't seen him in a while, why?" She hands Cana a beer mug.

"We have someone who wants to join." I dramatically sweep my hand, pointing toward Lucy. "This is Lucy Heartfillia. The daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfillia." I finish introducing her.

"Well, Lucy. Welcome to Fairy Tail. My name is Mira." She points to Cana. "This is Cana." Cana perks up at her name and looks around cluelessly.

"Huh?"

"Come sit down." Mira ignores Cana. "Tell us how you found Fairy Tail." Mira shows her a seat. Lucy walks up and sets her magazine and blue marker on the counter. She climbs into the tool.

I take a seat next to her. Mira, Cana, and I listening with our ears wide open. The whole Guild matter-of-fact.

"Well, I was out looking for some keys..."

"TIME TO PARTY!!!" I shout. The guild erupts in screams.

"TO LUCY!" Cana yells and she holds up her barrel. I do too.

"TO LUCY!" The guild mocks with wood gallon mugs in the air. I chug a barrel of wine with Cana, trying to finish first. She finishes before me. She belches and wipes her mouth.

"Not bad sweetcakes," Cana says. "But, you're gonna have to do better than that!" Ohhhhs bellow throughout the guild.

"Oh, is that a challenge. You KNOW I'm the only one that can beat you. So, ways the point of challenging if you're going to lose?" I try my best to make a triumphant face, a face of a winner.

"Hey, I drink faster." Cana puts a hand on her hip and points to herself.

"That's not fair! You have two arms!" I shout.

"Welp, whatcha gon' do?"

"Mira! Bring the Drinks!" I hear a faint yes ma'am! From Mira.

While waiting for the drinks, people are making bets on who's going to win. I hear change rattle in pockets and in hands. Being passed to one another. It's about half and half. I can't believe they don't their Guard! It should be one-hundred to zero, I should have that hundred!

Soon, Cana and I are having a drinking contest. Wine and Beer spilling from the corner of our mouths trying to get it all down.Fairy Tail always has always loved to drink. Over all the years I've gotten used to it. I'm also te one who got Cana into drinking. Yes, I was a bad influence on her.

Cana and I are still going at it, drinking the burning liquid. We hit our last barrel till Levy, the adorable short blue haired girl, says it's time to give out gifts. I'm up first. I set the barrel down.

"Till next time," I say.

"What next time?"

"I-"

"Presents!" Levy cuts me off so I don't get into a fight. I glare at Cana and walk to the table of over stacked presents. Levy hands me a stamping device.

" You know the deal." She says. I nod at her. Since I'm the Guardian, I always give the guild marks to the new members. It's tradition.

Lucy is already standing there, waiting to get the mark. I take short steps to her, the guild gathered round.

"What color and where?" I ask.

"Pink and on my right hand." She points and I look up at her.

"Pink huh?" I wiggle my sculpted eyebrows at the blonde. She told us allllllll about her story with Natsu. Mira and I have never shipped so hard. NaLu for life!!!!!

"Ellie, if you don't put the dang mark on my hand..." Lucy whisper-yelled with a red face. I laugh, bringing my hand down to press her hand with the stamp. I wait a few seconds before lifting. When I do, Lucy's eyes sparkle in excitement. She runs off.

"Natsu look! Ellie just gave me my guild mark!" She says excitedly.

"Cool Luigi..." Natsu says. He wasn't even looking in her direction. Happy laughed at the two. Lucy instantly had the stank face creep up.

Natsu and Lucy were throwing insults. Just Gray and Natsu. I had to stop it so, I shouted from across the guild, made sure everyone heard too.

"Stop flirting you two! Lucy still has presents to open!" She turns around to look at me, I see a red face.

"Ellie!"

Sipping my water, I look at the old short gray haired dude beside me.

"Yo Gramps, I'ma head out." Gramps looks up at me with tired eyes, of a day's work eyes. "You should head out also and get some sleep. Can't let you take sick days. Masters don't take sick days." (Nyquil commercial reference) He gives a weak smile and laughs at my comment. I look him over. He is an old guy, I don't want him to go too soon.

"Okay, Ellie, I'll get going soon. You be careful getting home." He says. I nod and hop off the bar. My feet hitting the cold hardwood floor.

"Aye!" I turn on my heels and make my way to the big wooden doors.

"Ellie, are you leaving?" I know that voice from anywhere. I look to my right to see a blue cat with a green strap across his chest and back.

"Yes, I am Happy." I kiss Happy's forehead and ruffle his blue short hair. "Good night. Tell Natsu and Gray I said good night, will ya?" I ask.

"Aye!" Happy salutes to me and I salute to him back. I giggle and make it to the outside. The crisp night air hits my face. My pointy ears get cold. I decide to lean against the wall. Breathing in the fresh air. I look up and count the stars, even though I will never count them all. The Wind blows by and I shiver.

"Need a jacket?" You turn to my left to see Charles, the Guardian of Lamia Scale. He has brown hair and blue shining eyes. His horns are like antelopes. He has on basic clothing. An orange T-shirt with his guild's logo, a pair of baggy beige cargo pants, and his famous blue sneakers. He puts a blue baggy jacket over my shoulders.

"Thanks, Charlie." I smile at him. "Hey, can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Anything you want." He says. He looks me in the eyes.

"Being a Guardian is hard." I say. Charles throws his hands up.

"You can say that again!" He lets out a big sigh and walks over to a brick wall that I'm leaning on. Still facing me. "Lyon and Yuka can't decide who's going to take out the trash. I'm here like it's not that hard just get the bag and throw it out but, in the end, I had to throw it out. They're soooooooo stubborn and stupid." Charles complains. I laugh at his sudden outburst.

"I got called up today about Natsu again AND because Fairy Tail is drinking too much. I mean, we're just a family of drinkers. I can't really stop them... well I can but, it's like taking away happiness. Who doesn't like a good thing of booze?" Charles chuckles at your whining this time.

"You know what they say, Ellie. You can't fix stupid. Maybe I should throw trash in their faces and see how they like it?"

"I'd pay to watch that!"

Charles and I walk around town some more talking about randomness. We bought things we don't need and played games that were for babies. Laughed a lot, binged on free samples, and lots of other things. It was getting later by the minute and I had to go home. Even though, I don't want the night to end.

"Thanks for letting me vent to you... and for everything you bought. Sorry, you had to pay for everything." I take off his jacket and hand it to him. "And thanks, for letting use your jacket." I cover up my nub of an arm cause the cold air hit me again.

"Mabey you should keep it, we don't want our queen to get sick. Queens don't take sick days." Charles walks up to me and wraps the jacket around me again. Smells just like him. A waterfall in the spring time, with a hint of cinnamon.

"Thanks, Charlie. I'll wash it and return it. Now, good night." I wave.

"Goodnight Ellie..." Charles walks away in the opposite direction. I press your yin yang and teleport to my bedroom. (Imagine the room of your dreams... that's what it looks like) I walk to the purple king sized bed and flop on.

I squeal into my pillow.

Part 1

So the Charles part, I just want to leave a gap if I want the Main Heroine to have a love interest or not. I think I made it too obvious

Part 2

Sorry if you see you's or your's. I changed the pov so I had to go through it and change everything. 2000 words! Editing might not be good sorry!

Part 3 Do you like where this is going? I do. I'm healed!... that really has nothing to do with this. Byeeeee

~Muffin


End file.
